


Teen Angel

by louis_wife505



Series: Thiam works [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sad, Song inspired story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louis_wife505/pseuds/louis_wife505
Summary: This is a angst story based off the 50's song Teen Angel by Mark Dinning.





	Teen Angel

_That fateful night the car was stalled upon the railroad track  
I pulled you out and we were safe, but you went running back_

It was prom night. A night that was meant for memories of dancing and drinking spiked punch. It was supposed to be fun. 

Theo had asked Liam to be his date. They had been seeing each other for nearly a year. The two teens couldn't have been happier than they were in that moment. Driving toward their friends house for a party that they would more likely leave early from to spend the night alone together.

Theo had joked with Liam about how tonight they should run away to Vegas and get married. He told Liam he loved him and they shouldn't have to wait till their older.

“You'd seriously run away with me just to get married.” Theo stopped his truck and put it in park. There was no other cars anywhere so the were safe. “Of course I would. I told you Liam whether it be today, tomorrow, or in five years, I'm gonna marry you.” Liam couldn't help but smile. He loved Theo with all his heart. “Let's make it official.”

Theo turned to face Liam as he messed with his hand. “Liam Dunbar, I love you with every fiber of my being. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?” Theo held up his class ring. Liam eyes welled up with tears. He knew Theo loved him and they joked about getting married, but he never thought he'd propose. Liam took the ring.

“Of course I'll marry you. But Theo I think we're parked on the railroad tracks.” Liam pointed at the oncoming train. “Shit!” Theo put he his truck into reverse only to have it stall and shut off. “Fuck!” Theo tried starting it only to have the engine sputter and not turn over. “It won't start, we're gonna have to leave it.” Theo took his seatbelt off and got out, running to Liam's side.

Theo pulled Liam out and ran to the side of the road away from the tracks. “Oh thank God.” Theo felt like his heart was gonna beat out of his chest. The train was so close and the hand no other warning other than Liam seeing the lights. “Shit, I forgot it!” 

Liam ran back to the truck and climbed in the front seat. He started searching like crazy for what he dropped. His hand had just barely closed around the object when he heard Theo cry out for him. Theo was too late. The train hit the truck and Liam.

_What was it you were looking for that took your life that night? They said they found my high school ring clutched in your fingers tight_

From the moment the train hit his truck to the moment in the hospital, Theo was in shock. He couldn't seem to form words let alone comprehensible thoughts. The cops had asked him a hundred questions, none of which he answered. The worst part was facing the Geyers and having to tell them what happened.

Theo had to explain that he stopped to propose to Liam. His mom had embraced him and cried with him. Liam's father was the on call doctor that was trying to save Liam's life. When Liam's mom asked why Liam went back to the truck Theo couldn't give her an answer. He still didn't know.

“Karen, Theo?” Doctor Geyer walked out of the ER and pulled Theo and Karen aside. Theo didn't need to hear what he had to say. His face said it all. Theo could see him fighting back tears. “I'm so sorry. I-i did everything I c-could.” Liam's mom started to bawl, clinging to her husband. “Theo, I found this in Liam's hand.” Doctor Geyer held up Theo's class ring. The ring he had given Liam as an engagement ring. It was the thing Liam went back for.

_Just sweet sixteen, and now you're gone They've taken you away I'll never kiss your lips again They buried you today_

Theo stood behind the Geyers. He wore his best suit but kept his hair slightly messy. Just the way Liam liked it. The father was saying a prayer, Theo didn't know a single line. His eyes were focused on the closed casket. 

He couldn't believe that Liam was in there. It felt like some kind of sick joke. Just two weeks ago they were at Sky Zone, celebrating Liam's birthday. They had spent all day doing tricks and playing Dodge ball. Now he was watching as the lowered Liam into the ground. Theo couldn't help but think of all the things he'd never get to do with Liam. 

Everyone one in Liam's family had stepped up to the grave and tossed in a rose. Theo clutched his rose tight, nearly breaking the stem. He didn't think he'd be able to get near the grave without breaking down. He wasn't ready to say goodbye. 

Theo waited till everyone cleared and Liam's grave was filled. He took a seat next to the small hill of fresh dirt. He didn't cry. He was all out of tears. 

“Why did you go back for the stupid ring? I could have gotten another one. I could have gotten you an actual engagement ring.” Theo hit the ground with a closed fist. “Damnit Liam! Why did you leave me?” Theo started to cry, surprising himself with how forceful the sobs were. “I'd trade everything I have to have you back.”

_Teen angel, can you hear me? Teen angel, can you see me? Are you somewhere up above? And I am still your own true love? Teen angel, teen angel, answer me, please_


End file.
